Imaginez
by Orphenor
Summary: [ Traduction de la fiction de WynterVivaldi ] " L'imagination n'a jamais fait de mal à personne."


**Disclaimer de la traductrice :**

Cet Os appartient à son auteur respectif, autrement dit Wyntervivaldi. Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient et les personnages sont la propriété des cerveaux géniaux de Moffat et Gatiss. J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux ce texte, et j'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je traduis un M, du coup je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça rend (:

AVERTISSEMENT, VULGARITE.

" _Il y a plusieurs pièces de mon palais mental qui ne sont pas propres à la consommation publique " - Benedict Cumberbatch_

xXx

Il y a des endroits.

Des lieux où nous gardons nos fantasmes les plus secrets et notre moi le plus profond. Ils peuvent nous briser ou nous façonner. Ils sont, en réalité, ce que nous sommes. Ils sont les manifestations des expériences que nous avons vécus depuis la naissance; dès le premier rêve que nous avons fait, immergés dans le liquide amiotique de l'utérus maternel.

Ce que nous construisons, la façon dont nous le construisons, c'est ce que nous sommes. Ceci est notre Mind Palace.

Sherlock avait une pièce dans son palais mental qui différait des autres. C'était la pièce de l'erreur humaine, comme il en était venu à l'appeler. L'erreur humaine avait été ponctuée par des sentiments, criblée d'émotions et échelonnée de ressentis.

L'erreur humaine était inutile. L'empathie n'était pas un avantage. Le désir était la ruine.

Cette pièce était située dans les profondeurs de son palais mental, là où toutes les choses viles résidaient. Un ruban cramoisi avait été placé sur la poignée, un avertissement contre toutes les choses indésirables qu'elle contenait. Le ruban en lui-même était une Lettre Ecarlate , prévenant le grand homme qu'il fallait rester loin, très loin de là. Mais il avait toujours tourné les talons en courant. Seule la froideur, une pure détermination pourrait lui permettre de mettre le pied à l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, il ne court pas, et glisse simplement une petite clef à l'intérieur de la serrure pour la déverrouiller, pour se déverrouiller lui-même.

Une brume rouge l'enveloppe entièrement tandis que la porte s'ouvre en craquant, une fumée qui sent comme la fraise et la cerise, additionnée de nicotine et de goudron. C'est familier, dense et il l'inspire comme s'il s'agissait d'oxygène. Lorsque la brume se dissipe, la pièce exigüe est pleine d'étagères en pagaille; marquées par des indications que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Les étagères sont couverte de caisses et de boîtes contenants tout un attirail : Fouets en cuir, chaînes et autres. _Ce n'est pas convenable_ , se rappelle-t il, mais il ne peut arrêter le frisson de plaisir qui glisse lentement vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, prisonnier de l'instant et de la brume délirante de la pièce qu'il a lui-même fabriquée. Il marche délibérément vers une forme dans la pièce, une forme qui se tord sous ses longs doigts de violoniste lorsqu'il les glissent sur la chaire rose et nue, couverte de cicatrices qui racontent une histoire pour quiconque étant disposé à l'écouter. Les frissons du corps et les gémissements arrachés par ses doigts sont justes assez forts pour prendre Sherlock au piège de son palais mental et exciter en lui un désir sauvage de bas étage. La silhouette qui lutte pend d'un engin intelligement attaché au plafond, l'obligeant à garder les mains au dessus de la tête et le retenant contre sa volonté.

Cette forme aurait pu être n'importe quelle personne que Sherlock souhaite, mais à présent, et bien plus souvent qu'avant, c'est John qui est menotté, son doux médecin au visage de chérubin, de séraphin et de hérisson, son séduisant médecin au corps légèrement rond, son propre médecin et jouet qui se tord sans raison sous son toucher qui gémit comme une putain à chaque fois qu'il frappe la chaire de son dos ou de ses fesses.

Des baisers sont échangés, bien sûr, chauds et humides de désir, et l'excitation des deux devient évidente avec le durcissement rapide de la hampe des hommes, la friction délicieuse créant des étincelles entre eux.

Certes, il n'y a pas eu que John à avoir été fouetté, marqué, menotté et tringlé dans sa vie. Sherlock avait toujours revendiqué les gens qu'il désirait avec une ferveur presque vicieuse, et ils ont été nombreux. Victor, pendant son passage à l'université, Lestrade, et même Moriarty, durant un temps.

Mais il ne se souvient que d'une femme. Une seule.

LA Femme.

Irène est séduisante, voluptueuse, et sa voix résonne dans l'air lorsqu'elle se glisse hors des menottes quand il n'est pas assez rapide, sa voix de soie qui se moque et rit de lui comme s'ils étaient deux petits enfants dans la cour de récréation. Sherlock n'aime pas perdre, tout autant qu'il n'aime pas être laissé seul dans une pièce pendant que son érection se dégonfle lentement.

Il n'a pas toujours été celui administrant la flagellation; au contraire, il fut, pendant quelques temps, celui qui était fouetté. Ce n'était pas dur de le faire lâcher prise et succomber à ses désirs, laissant Irène le chevaucher puis le lancer aux oubliettes pour continuer sa route, toujours une femme différente à son bras, la froide lueur des gagnants au fond de son regard et toujours, toujours la courbe de ses lèvres rouges persistait dans ses souvenirs.

Mais John était marié, Irène avait disparu sans laisser de traces et aux dernières nouvelles, Lestrade avait une femme. Moriarty avait Sebastian et Sherlock avait été laissé seul. Il était asexué, du moins en apparence, son moi intérieur n'étant jamais remonté à la surface. Mais dans son palais mental, avec ses portes dorées et ses vénérables halls, les règles du monde ordinaire ne comptaient pas. Au lieu de ça, il était Dieu, il était suprême, il était le roi du monde, le capitaine pirate. Il jouait avec son petit équipage, avec ses jouets, jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Car après tout, un peu d'imagination n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Voilà !

J'espère que ça plaît, je dois avouer que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à traduire la fin, et je pense que cela se voit.

I.M.N.S.


End file.
